Spirit of fire
by Titanflame
Summary: Parvo is back. and this time he is become more stronger than before, and ready to destroy the Road Rovers. in the meantime, the team have a new member with a stronger super powers for defeat Parvo, but someone of the team doesn't like the new member.
1. Road Rovers ready for action

_**Road Rovers in ...**_ _**Spirit**_ _**of**_ _**fire**_

 **Hi guys Titanflame is here with a new story. I discovered this old series and after watched all the episodes I had in mind to write a new story... and I made it. I hope this first chapter you like it.**

 _ **Chapter 1 Road Rovers ready for action**_

Have passed six months since the Road Rovers defeated General Parvo and his army of canomutants. Despite the continuous failures, however, Parvo was again ready to show that no one should stand against him.

Parvo had built a super armored robot, equipped with powerful missiles and many other armaments. Surely the Rovers wouldn't had hope against this new weapon.

Parvo: *evil laugh* now nobody can stop me, not even those stupid Road R overs !

 _ **In the meantime...**_

seems a day like the others for the team Road Rovers, always busy with the usual daily emergency. But this time things would have been much more complicated .

In the meantime, Parvo launched himself at the attack. At that precise moment he was assaulting a town near the secret base, and this time it seemed to want to get serious.

Master: Rovers. Parvo is back, he built a robot that is sowing panic in a city not far from here. You have to stop him immediately , but be careful , it seems that Parvo is very fierce

Hunter: don't worry Master. we have defeated Parvo a million of times. He will not be able to stop us with a simple robot. right guys?

Colleen, Exile, Blitz: YES !

Hunter: let's hit the road, Rovers

Master: I appreciate your determination, but I was serious about it. In these last months Parvo has become stronger and maybe one day he will also be much higher than us if we don't stop him

Blitz: finally we go back into action, I'm going to enjoy a lot to bite Parvo's ass

Exile: don't be a weird boy

All team members got on their assault helicopter. Without fear and confident of their abilities they reached General Parvo who was still razing the city.

When they saw the robot they started firing missiles, but incredibly the robot's armor had not been damaged. The robot attacked with machine guns that struck the helicopter, two missiles hit the tail the aircraft. Hunter tried to keep control , but the helicopter crashed to the ground.

Despite the violent fall, everyone was still alive, but Hunter and Exile were injured . Exile had a deep cut on his forehead, while Hunter had injured his arm .

Exile: mother Russia. My head!

Colleen: are you okay Hunty?

Hunter: my arm ... I'm afraid it's broken

General Parvo aimed the robot's cannon against Colleen and the rest of the group. Now for the Road Rovers it seemed really over, but suddenly ...

Colleen: you will pay for this!

Parvo: * evil laugh * you can not do anything to stop me ... goodbye Rovers

Flame: _**incandescent blades!**_

A red trail cut off the robot's arm.

The strange figure landed right next to the team. He was a boy with wavy, gray hair and blue eyes, he wore a red dress with copper guards and behind him were wings , his name was Flame, the warrior who possessed the power of fire. A hero chosen by destiny to protect the universe with his powers.

Blitz : who are you?

Flame: my name is Flame, I am the warrior of fire .

Hunter : really? Are you one of the heroes who saved New York?

Flame: exactly. I was looking for you , or ... I was looking for your Master

Colleen: why?

Flame: lookout!

Parvo returned to the attack, firing with the machine guns. Fortunately, no one was hit

Flame: we'll talk about it later. I'll keep the robot busy, you find a way to neutralize it

The warrior of fire, rose in flight as Parvo fired a lot of missiles.

Flame: _**fiery ring !**_

Thanks to this power Flame managed to protect himself from every missile. Meanwhile, Hunter was thinking of a plan to stop the robot.

Colleen: do you have a plan Hunty?

Hunter: hmm ... maybe yes! Shag, find something in your fur

Shag: woof (alright Hunter)

Hunter: Exile, can you make that cannon work?

Exile: certainly comrade

used his eyesight heat, Exile was able to fix and operate the cannon of the arm that the robot had lost previously. Then Shag pulled ropes from his fur.

Hunter: perfect Shag, just what we needed

Shag: woof woof (what are you going to do with it?)

Hunter: you'll see it

With his super speed, Hunter managed to tie the robot's feet without Parvo noticing. Now it was time to move on to the second phase of the plan.

Hunter: go Exile!

Exile fired a shot with the cannon, the bullet struck the robot's chest that fell backwards, despite the canosapiens team had no hope against Parvo's weapon, they had managed to triumph once again .

Hunter: to the power of the pack!

All Road Rovers: * howling *

Blitz used his super claws to dig into the robot's head and extract Parvo, but strangely, General Parvo was not inside the robot.

Blitz: verdammt ! (damn)

Exile: what's the problem?

Blitz: this robot is remote controlled. Parvo is not here!

All: WHAT!

Hunter: yet another unexpected twist. Bummer!

The dobberman emerged from the wreckage of the robot with a small radio in his hand. Shortly time after the Rovers heard Parvo's voice coming from the radio.

 _Parvo: *evil laught* did you think that, after all this time, I have not studied your moves?_ _The city that you are in now was abandoned long time ago and I used this robot as bait._ _But it didn't_ _end here, the bomb inside the robot_ _was already activated and you only have thirty seconds of time starting from ... NOW!_ _*evil laught*_

The first thought for Road Rovers was to run to save their lives, but they would not make it anyway. The warrior of the fire managed to convince them not to run away and to listen to him, this time it was he who had a plan.

Blitz: and now Hunter?

Hunter: retreat !

Flame: stop! Maybe we can stop the explosion , but I need someone who can recover the bomb

Obviously Blitz was the right Rover for this job, but of course he was as cowardly as he was vain.

Colleen: this seems like a job for you Blister

Blitz: what! I do not even think about going inside and risking finishing roast before you ... and my name is Blitz

Colleen: My dear Blinky, if you do not go immediately to get that bomb. I'LL KICK YOUR BUTT FOR LIFE!

Immediately, Blitz dug into the robot's chest and immediately pulled out the bomb , but it remained only fifteen seconds. By now there was no more time to get rid of it, but Flame knew how to get rid of a bomb.

Flame: throw me the bomb

Blitz threw the bomb to the fire warrior. He folded his wings and flew up to a high enough height, then he threw the explosives up high before he exploded.

*BOOM*

Flame landed next to the Road Rovers, who were amazed by the skills of that warrior.

Hunter: wow, that was really cool!

Exile: thank you very much comrade. you were really formidable

Flame: I only did my duty, I saw that you were in trouble and I gave you a little help

Colleen: returning to the first speech. Why you're looking for Master?

Flame: to be honest, he was who is looking for me . He had contacted me a few days ago, saying he wanted to meet me

Colleen: and for what reason?

Flame: I don't really know. probably it will use me for some of his experiments since he is a scientist

Exile: if you want we can take you to him as a thank you for helping us. It is not very far from here

Flame: Well ... I needed just someone who would accompany me

The team returned to the base with the fire warrior. At that moment, many questions went around Flame's mind: who is actually Master? What want do with Flame? And why?

 _ **To be continued ...**_

 **For who not know me yet. My english isn't very perfect (I am italian) and maybe in this story I make some errors.**

 **T.F is out. See you soon!**


	2. You have been chosen

_**Chapter 2 you have been chosen**_

 **Hi guis! Here the second chapter. I hope you like it**

Flame and the Road Rovers entered the secret base .

The fire warrior was fascinated by the technology of humans and their intelligence , but he hated when the people used their wits for evil things.

Flame: Master has apparently been busy. I had never seen such a large base

Colleen: yes. Everything you see was created by him, especially us. He besides being a great scientist, he has a big heart

Exile: it's true. at the beginning of all, we were stray dogs, but in addition to having chosen us to become Road Rovers , Master found us a house and owners

 _Flame's mind:_ _fortunately Master uses his intelligence for the good of humanity ... but I still wonder why he wants to meet me_

while they walked down the corridor to reach the main hall , the team introduced Flame to their friend, Muzzle, he was a boxer tied in a straitjacket and a muzzle because he had become crazy and too aggressive because of Parvo's failed experiments.

Hunter: I'll introduce you to my best friend. he is Muzzle

Flame: why is it tied?

Hunter: Parvo had kidnapped him to do experiments. Unfortunately, those experiments made him become violent and aggressive

Flame: poor Muzzle. I hope one day Master can help you

Colleen: we hope too

The Rovers led Flame in the main room where Master immediately welcomed the guest.

Master: welcome Flame. I'm Professor Sheppard, but you can just call me Master

Flame : nice to meet you Master

Master: I have heard a lot about you and your great adventures. Above all that battle against the dark forces

Flame: already ... that battle I will never forget it. However, why did he want to meet me?

Master: I will have to speak with you in private for this . Rovers, now go to rest, today's has been an extreme mission

Exile and Hunter went to the infirmary to take care of their injuries , while the rest of the team went to relax.

Meanwhile Master brought Flame to the meeting room.

Flame: So...can we talk?

Master: you are wondering why I asked you to come here

Flame: exactly

Master: it seems that in recent months, our arch enemy, General Parvo, s ia become much stronger and I'm afraid that one day will really stop us. But in addition to Parvo new beings with superpowers have appeared and we don't know if they are allies or enemies, so we should prepare ourselves for the worst

Flame: I heard about General Parvo and his actions, that person does not deserve to live. It must be stopped as soon as possible

Master: and that's why I called you. I need you to create a new species of canosapien

On a screen appeared the image of a male wolf with orange fur and green eyes. This wolf had the same DNA as Flame which made him perfect for the new Master's experiment.

Flame: who is that wolf?

Master: he is Tairon. I found out that this wolf has the exact same DNA, only he does not have your powers, I know it will seem strange to you but that's the truth

Flame: and what should I do?

Master: I have to transmit your power inside of him, and to do it I will need some of your blood

The warrior chuckled a little. The idea of Master was certainly one of the strangest and most impossible that Flame ever heard. In fact, it was certainly impossible for a warrior of the elements, chosen by the divinity of the life, to transmit their power into someone else, but Professor Sheepheard thought otherwise.

Flame: but this is impossible! I can not transmit my power

Master: I know that you can't, but I can do it ... so, do you accept ?

Although he thought it was a waste of time, Flame was agreed to help Master.

Flame: all this is absurd, but that's fine. But let's do it quickly

The warrior of fire removed the copper protection of his right arm. Then Master stuck the tip of the syringe into Flame's arm and absorbed some blood. Shortly thereafter Master removed the syringe from Flame's arm.

Flame: and now?

Master: we just have to contact Tairon and wait him

 _ **Meantime...**_

In Jasper Park, Canada. A young male wolf with orange fur and green eyes was having a strange dream.

He was in the desert when he saw a human figure talking to him.

Master: Tairon. You have been chosen

Tairon: chosen? For what?

Master: to become a Road Rover and save the world

While their conversation was continuing, Master began to move away and Tairon began to follow him.

Tairon: w-wait! What do you mean to "save the world"?

Master: the world is in danger and only you can help us, we need you

Tairon: and how should I do? I'm just a simple wolf

Master: I entered the road to reach our base in your mind. Now it's time to leave

Suddenly Master disappeared and Tairon woke up ...

The wolf so got up and began to draw with his nails the symbol of the Road Rovers that he saw in his dreams.

shortly after appeared a female wolf. She had raised Tairon since he was a puppy, Tairon's real parents had left him to her to save him from a war between packs.

Khaila: where did you see that symbol?

Tairon: in my dreams. It's strange, but it's been a long time since I've been dreaming about the same thing

Khaila: it will certainly have meaning. Describe me

Tairon: well. A human had told me to follow a path , plus he said that I was chosen to ... save the world from a threat

Khaila: and are you willing to follow that road?

Tairon looked at the horizon and made the decision to leave for his journey and follow the road.

Tairon: yes. If that is my destiny, I will be ready to face anything to achieve it

Before leaving Tairon gave a last hug to Khaila. She had raised him as if he was her son, and he loved her as if she was his real mother.

Tairon: I will never forget what you did for me Khaila. Thank you

Khaila: I hope one day we will meet again Tairon

Tairon: certainly

With this last word, Tairon set off on his long journey without turning back and determined to follow the road Master had showed him.

 _ **So what do you think?**_

 _ **P.S: Tairon is my new OC**_

 _ **To be continued ...**_


	3. Tairon

_**Chapter 3 Tairon**_

 **Hi guys. I hope you like this new chapter**

Two days have passed since Tairon, the young wolf chosen by Master , left Jasper Park to join the canosapiens team, Road Rovers.

The wolf, now far from home, had climbed on a train that passed right next to his destination, so it was a good idea to take advantage of this passage. Tairon recalled that the day before saw a weighing full of trees and vegetation, but when he woke up he saw a place completely covered with sand and there seemed to be no life, but for some strange reason his arrival was right in that area and also very close.

 _Tairon's mind: I think I will continue walking_

Tairon got off the train and continued on his way in the middle of the desert. After half an hour he reached his destination, but unfortunately there was nothing, only sand and a scorching sun. At that moment Tairon was angry, he began to believe that following his dreams may not have been the best of ideas.

The moment he was about to turn back, suddenly the sand beneath his paws opened, making him fall into space. The wolf closed his eyes, but then he felt he had landed on something soft.

Colleen: hey you've already landed, you can open your eyes now

The wolf opened his eyes and realized he had landed on a mattress. V ide Colleen right in front of him. He had never seen a canosapiens, so he was a bit scared at first.

Colleen: do not be afraid, I don't want to hurt you. I'm Colleen, and you should be Tairon, right?

The wolf nodded shyly while the female Rover smiled at him.

Colleen: aww don't worry cutie, I was a bit scared too when I came here for the first time. Anyway, follow me , your moment has arrived

Tairon followed Colleen, who brought him in the transformation area where he will eventually become a member of the Road Rovers. But first there was something to do ...

Master: welcome Tairon. Thanks for coming, now I'll put you in power and then you'll go to the transdogmafier . Are you ready?

Tairon nodded, while the rest of the team came to witness the transformation of the newcomer.

Master injected Flame's blood into the veins of Tairon. as soon as the blood reached the heart of Tairon, the wolf underwent changes: on his orange fur appeared red markings and his green eyes became much lighter with orange nuances.

At that moment, Tairon felt a powerful force growing inside him.

Master : perfect. Now go to the transdogmafier

Tairon entered the machine and immediately began the process of transformation . The transdogmafier allowed not only to turn a dog into a canosapiens , but also allowed to give powers and abilities.

As soon as Tairon left the transdogfamafier he examined himself: his form had changed, he now had arms and legs, and he was much taller and more muscular than the other Rovers. He tried to walk and groped to stay standing, but lost his balance and fell.

Blitz began to tease him, fortunately Hunter and Exile intervened.

Blitz: * laughs * and that would be our new ally? but look at him, he can't even stand up * laughs *

Exile: shut up !

Hunter: stop teasing him, Blitz

The leader started up to the new member and wanted to help him to get up , but he wanted to try again on his own.

Hunter: don't worry. It is not so easy to balance when you no longer have four legs, do you want a hand?

Tairon: thank you, but I want to do it alone

Immediately Tairon got up and tried to walk slowly, but this time he managed to stay in balance. Shortly after that an able to run and make jumps to crobatici. Road Rovers were happy to have a new teammate.

Colleen, Hunter, Exile: welcome to the team

Tairon: * howling *

On the hands of the new member appeared flames and then turned into spheres . It frightened him a little , but he liked to feel this new force growing inside him. Tairon wanted to throw a ball against the wall, but luckily Exile managed to stop him.

Exile: better that you stop comrade. You do not want to burn our base

Tairon: I would rather not

Master : and that's why we built a simulator. Do you want to try it?

Tairon: sure

Meanwhile, Blitz snarled behind the rest of the team . He began to be quite envious of the newcomer and the first thing he wanted was for Tairon to leave immediately .

 _Blitz's mind: It's not possible that he has just arrived and he's already become more important than me._ _.._ _l_ _hate him!_

 **T.F is out. See you soon!**


	4. A dark soul

_**Chapter 4 a dark soul**_

 **Hi guys. I hope you like the new chapter, and if you want leave me some reviews to let me know your opinion**

Master and the Road Rovers took Tairon to their new simulator. The simulator was able to create a setting similar to a real mission. Since Parvo has not been seen for almost six months, Master built the simulator to make sure that the team stays in training ... or sometimes to have some fun.

Master: welcome to the simulator, here you can training as many times as you want, so that you can keep fit and be ready for the real mission

Tairon: what exactly this simulator does ?

Colleen: in a few words. you have to accomplish a mission, but it really is only a projection so that everything appears more realistic

Hunter: exactly. There are so many ways to try, for example my favorite: save the president. Save my owner, what an amazing thing !

Exile: my favorite modality is: chase. I really enjoy chasing criminals

Colleen: yes, but I remind you that I am the queen of survival modality. I destroyed almost a hundred thousand enemies

Tairon entered the simulation room and immediately afterwards Master spoke to him through a loudspeaker.

Master: So Tairon, are you ready?

Tairon: ... I think so

Master: before starting with a simulated mission you will need to know your new powers, so to start you will face the waves of enemies.

Immediately, armed drones activated and took the form of Parvo's soldiers. The first wave was not demanding enough, and was only made up of soldiers with light equipment, even though Tairon didn't know what he had to do exactly. The soldiers started firing, but fortunately, thanks to his instinct, the canosapiens managed to avoid all the projectiles there and to hide behind a column, even though the bullets were fake, so they were not mortal for him.

Tairon: what should I do ?!

Master: hit them! You must fight them

The wolf canosapiens jumped out of hiding and ran towards the soldiers. on the right hand of Tairon flames appeared, his instinct told him to attack. He emerged from the hiding place and wounded a powerful fist destroying the head of a drone , then kicked another drone, sending it to the other drones, destroying them.

The Road Rovers were amazed by the strength of the new member...even if not all were so interested.

Hunter: wow! Did you see that stuff ?

Colleen: I've never seen anything like this before

Blitz: hmm...the beginner's luck

While he was starting the second wave, Master smiled. Apparently his experiment was successful, he had finally created a canosapiens with elemental powers, but he was sure that Tairon could do better that pull simple fists and fiery kicks.

Master: not bad, but now let's see if you can do more

This time the drones were activated at a high distance so that Tairon threw a spheres at him.

Flames appeared on the hands of the canosapien, and immediately afterwards he threw them at the drones. They were not very effective attacks, but they were enough to knock off the targets.

Suddenly Tairon felt his strength increase every second, it was as if he could face anything without stopping.

Tairon: come on Master! I want to fight other drones

Master: are you sure? Don't you want to stop for a moment?

The wolf canosapiens shook his head in denial.

Tairon: I can do much more than just throw simple burning spheres

Master satisfied him, even if he immediately noticed something strange in Tairon's behavior, at first he seemed quite upset in his fight, but after two waves he was asking Master to continue sending more drones.

The third wave began, but Tairon didn't want to fight against only soldiers ... he wanted a lot more.

Tairon: we can go to much more demanding waves

Master: what are you talking about?

Tairon: let's increase the difficulty immediately! I don't know...war helicopters, tanks, machine guns

On the other side of Tairon appeared three tanks, two helicopters, and some vehicles with built-in machine guns.

Tairon: now that we reason

Within minutes, Tairon managed to destroy more than half his enemies . Road Rovers could not believe that a canosapien could have all that strength .

in reality it was not Tairon to have all that strength, but someone else who was controlling the canosapien from within. Tairon had a sadistic smile and his eyes gave off a yellow light, which gave a feeling of fear, and his voice had also changed.

?: and this is only the beginning

Suddenly Tairon's skin turned into dry land and a yellow light could be glimpsed between the cracks. That wasn't Tairon.

Infernus: yes! I am Infernus

The demon had taken control of Tairon's body and it seemed like nothing could stop him. With superhuman strength he managed to lift a tank and hurl it at a helicopter and destroyed the remaining vehicles with a single explosive beam. In addition, the simulator was about to collapse from the excess power of Infernus .

Meanwhile, Master was trying in every way to stop this anomaly. At this point, there was only one thing to do.

Master pressed a button that threw electric arrows at the demon . The arrows penetrated the body of Infernus and unloaded all the present greenery , the demon launched a powerful scream of painas he retreated inside Tairon .

The canosapiens returned to his normal form and lost consciousness.

 _ **A few hours later...**_

Tairon was lying on a hospital bed. He hoped so much that it was just a nightmare, which had never become a monster and was still in Jasper Park with his step mother...but it was not .

The canosapien opened his eyes and saw Hunter and Colleen right next to his bed.

Hunter: luckily you're still alive

Tairon: ... apparently I'm still dreaming

Colleen: I'm sorry to disappoint you, sweetheart. What happened is not a dream, it really happened

Tairon was shocked when he discovered that he had truly become a canosapien and that he was no longer in Jasper Park, at that moment in his mind began to relive the last moments before fainting. Tairon's adrenaline began to rise and his heartbeat was increasing, unexpectedly he tried to jump out of bed, but luckily the two Rovers managed to stop him.

Shortly thereafter Master entered the room.

Tairon: what have you done to me?!

Master : calm down Tairon, we are trying to understand what went wrong

Tairon: I don't care! I just want you to take away my powers and let me go, I do not want anything to do with this thing anymore!

Master realized that Tairon was too scared to listen to his words, after all he had all the reasons, being a wolf for the new member was all strange and scary and didn't have much confidence in humans. But the scientist did not give up, he managed to calm him by making a proposal.

Master: Tairon. I know you're scared and I understand you, but you're our only hope. Leaving aside that incident, you have shown potential in the simulator, so you have every chance to defeat Parvo and bring him to justice. If you succeed in the mission I promise you will take remove your powers and bring you back to Jasper Park and you will live your life normally

The new member thought about it. As mentioned above, Tairon did not trust humans much, much less what he thought had turned him into a demon.

Tairon: if I help you, do you promise to remove this demon too?

Master: I will do everything possible

 _ **To be continued...**_


	5. mysterious enemies

_**Chapter 5 mysterious enemies**_

 **hi guys. here I am with a new chapter, I hope you like and leave a review if you want.**

Tairon, after discovering that a dark entity hides inside him, was subjected to numerous analyzes and medical examinations to understand where it came from and perhaps how to eliminate it .

A low canosapien dressed as a scientist entered Tairon's room. he was Professor Hubert, he was trying to find answers about the dark entity of the new recruit, and he had found something very interesting.

Hubert: "hi Tairon. how do you feel? "

Tairon: "I feel better"

Hubert: "excellent. I found something interesting about your problem "

Tairon: "what is it?"

Hubert: "I found that the thing that is within you, in fact, is a demon who is looking for a body to be able to invade and take control of it, but for some strange reason you are able to hold it"

Tairon: "Do you know a way to eliminate it?"

Hubert: "I'm not very expert about these things, but I will do everything possible to find a way"

Soon after, Colleen entered the room to bring him something to drink if he was thirsty, even though she really wanted to see how he was doing. Lately, Colleen felt increasingly protective of Tairon, as he was the youngest member of Road Rovers. Colleen's instinct told her to take care of the recruit, as if he were a little brother for her.

Colleen: "hello Tairon. I brought you some water "

Tairon: "thanks Colleen"

The female canosapien gently placed a bowl of water on the bedside table, then sat down on Tairon's bed to talk a little with him.

Colleen: "How do you feel now?"

Tairon: "quite good. Maybe later I'll go for a tour of the headquarters, I have not had time to explore it yet"

Colleen: "if you want, I can guide you"

Tairon: "I'd like it"

At that moment Tairon was still very sad. He still believed he had become a monster. He feared that if that demon could take control of his body he could hurt someone. Colleen, however, was very contrary, she began to gently pet him behind the ears and smiled.

Colleen: "you are not a monster for us, sweetheart"

Tairon gave a small smile. He was glad to know he had found some friends ... he thought it was not so bad to be a Road Rover after all.

 _ **In the meantime**_ _**...**_

In the city of Kyoto, Japan, an exhibition was being held to present the new super-technological armor created in a military laboratory. The creator of these armor, Hanzo Kobayashi, presented his four creations to all the technology fanatics present at the show.

Hanzo: "thank you all for coming to this special event. Today will be the day of the beginning of a revolution in the war world, thanks to these new armor for special operations "

The scientist began to present an emerald armor that compared to the others seemed the lightest, Professor Hanzo began to talk about the armor while they were shown footage to show the armor in action .

Hanzo: "this is the Ventus armor. Thanks to the realization of a new metal composed of magnesium infused with dense silicon carbide nanoparticles, we managed to create a very light but durable armor. Ventus also allows you to increase the speed, the wearer has the ability to exceed 150 km/h and a remarkable agility in combat "

After Professor Hanzo is diress and toward an electric blue armor with a pair of blades on both arms that appeared to be connected to a battery.

Hanzo: "I present the Electros armor. Created with the best titanium, these blades are very sharp and in addition can release an electric discharge making them even more lethal. This armor is also equipped with two taskers that can be used to hit from a distance"

The next orange armor seemed to be the biggest of all. It was equipped with missiles on the arms and miniguns on the shoulders.

Hanzo: "for the Colossus armor we reused the parts of a tank. In addition we have equipped it with powerful weapons. We tested its resistance to the enemy attacks and the results were amazing, and even the firepower was a real success ... the best part of this magnificent armor is the possibility of turning into a turret that can destroy an entire army "

Finally, a ruby red armor was presented with spikes on the hands and shoulders.

Hanzo: "finally, this is the Tauros armor. built with a special steel, this armature withstands high temperatures. In addition to this, it also features powerful pistons allowing him to launch punches capable of destroying anything , and is also able to increase the strength of those who wear this magnificent creation "

All the spectators took photographs of the armor, but no one would have expected that before long, something would happen during the show.

A helicopter approached right in the area where the event was held. The aircraft remained in the air just above the head of Professor Hanzo, immediately afterwards from the helicopter were dropped by the ropes and two thieves dressed as ninja dropped down and pointed guns at the scientist. One of the thieves hooked the armor to the helicopter, while the other kept the professor busy , but he pressed the button of a small remote control that he held in his hands.

In a short time two canosapiens of the Asian Road Rovers team arrived and aimed their weapons at the two thieves. The male member was a samoyed named Kenji, he had white fur and green eyes, while Sakura was a female Akita with a cream-colored fur and purple eyes. Both were the only two canosapiens of the dragon category.

The Asian Road Rovers were famous for having the largest number of members, but they were divided into certain ranks according to their potential: the "human" category canosapiens were useful only for minor orders such as delivery of resources or reparations, the rank "samurai" if they had a decent free in capacity to deal with various styles and the use of weapons, in the category "dragon" in addition to having a large fighting force also possessed special abilities that made them unique, then the rank "akuma" it was made up of only one member, but also the most powerful of all.

Kenji: "give up now!"

The thief who held the professor hostage answered Kenji with a Spanish accent.

Thief 1: "do you really think we are scared from you, pendejo?"

Immediately afterwards the two rovers fired at the thief, but unexpectedly got behind the prof essor Hanzo using him as a shield, Hanzo was hit in full by the bullets and fell dead.

Sakura: "NOOO!"

Immediately the thief placed a device capable of locating the codes in order to have access to the Colossus armor, and soon he managed to type the code and wear the armor. He fired only one missile, but it was enough enough to knock out the two rovers.

Both Kenji and Sakura suffered serious injuries, but the male Road Rover was much better than Sakura, who in the meantime due to the violent explosion banged his head against the asphalt and fainted . Fortunately the emergency vehicles arrived ready to rescue the two rovers, unfortunately the thief with the armor Colossus had glimpsed them and was ready to destroy them with the missiles .

But Kenji picked up a grenade launcher and began firing at the thief who was finishing up connecting all the armor to the helicopter, to get the attention of the second. The thief who wore armor used the minigun and without thinking twice fired a volley of bullets at Kenji.

Shortly after the armor was brought inside the helicopter, including the armor Colossus, who soon after emerged the thief and took off his mask revealing to be a canosapien, his name was Migueland was a chihuahua of dark brown color and yellow eyes. The second one thief turned out to be a canosapien too, she was a mixed breed female with golden blond hair and dark green eyes, her name was Sophie.

Miguel: "carramba! That was fun!"

The helicopter pilot, a canosapien too, was a male Belgian shepherd with black fur and dark blue eyes. He activated the autopilot and headed threateningly towards his ally and took him by the neck.

Raven: "idiot ! We had to kidnap the professor, not kill him! Now how are we going to create new canosapiens?! "

The goal was not just to steal the armor. Professor Hanzo was one of the few to discover how to turn simple dogs into anthropomorphic creatures and lately he found a way to increase the physical abilities of the canosapiens so they had in mind kidnap the professor to let him tell the secret chemical formula to create their personal army.

Sophie: "calm down Raven. I've already thought about everything "

Sophie gave Raven a note with the secret formula for the creation of canosapiens. He doesn't know how, but somehow she managed to get all the data recurring to the Road Rovers project.

Raven: "It's just what we needed ... but how did you manage to get all this data?"

Sophie: "I know a lot about espionage. By the way, our work is not finished yet. A certain General Parvo, intends to launch a rocket against the Sonoran Desert, in arizona, where probably lies the secret base of the American Road Rovers "

Miguel: "and what does it has to do with our mission?"

Sophie: "long time ago, he had been trying to create canomutants, but his experiments didn't prove up to Road Rovers, and that's because he didn't have the right chemical formula. So my intent is to send the data to the general so that he finally finds the way to create his canosapiens launching the missile charged with the concoction and when the missile will impact against the ground will release the concoction in the form of gas, transforming all the dogs of the world "

Raven: "and are you sure that this General Parvo agrees to change his current plan?"

Sophie: "he will surely be too interested in resuming his old project, now that he will have all these possibilities in his hands. When all the dogs of the Earth are transformed into canosapiens we will convert them to our cause and together we will subjugate the human race becoming the new masters of the world "

 _ **The day after...**_

In the secret base of General Parvo, the situation was quite rigid. It turned out that the Road Rovers had escaped the explosive robo , despite having every chance of succeeding in its intent.

Parvo was in a rage moment so he began to punch the metal desk of his laboratory. Shortly thereafter Groomer, the faithful helper of the general, came in and was asked to look at the post and just by coincidence a letter arrived for Parvo.

Groomer: "General, I think a letter has arrived for you"

Parvo: "it is surely the classic light bill"

Groomer: "I don't think so ... this letter is not signed and I think it contains something"

Groomer handed the letter to Parvo, who immediately opened the letter and found a USB pendrive and an anonymous note saying:

 _"Dear Parvo._ _We have heard of_ _you and your many attempts to_ _neutralize the Road Rovers, what we offer is just a small gift of admiration for you and your ingenuity._ _We only hope that you'll likes_ _our contribution and that it has come in handy_ _"_

General Parvo inserted the USB pendrive into his compter and opened a folder containing all the information about the canosapiens, including the secret formula to create them. Parvo couldn't believe it, at first thought it was a joke, but after seeing all the top secret information canosapiens, what was formerly anger and disappointment for the last failed attempt soon became joy and euphoria. .. and seemed to have already found a way to test if that information was true or false.

Groomer: "general. The rocket is now ready to leave"

Parvo: "program change! The rocket will not start today"

Groomer: "why?"

Parvo: "we resume the creation of canomutants"

 _ **To be continued...**_


	6. A true mission (part 1)

_**Chapter 6:**_ _**a true mission (part 1)**_

 **Hello guys. After long time I've finally write this new chapter of road rovers; I'm sorry for the very long waiting, but I have other two stories in progress.**

 **By the way I hope you like it.**

Tairon and Hunter were in a forest in the middle of the night. The president of the United States was kidnapped by a certain Zachary Storm, time ago was an admiral of the American marine, but one day he disobeyed the orders of his superiors and for this reason the honors were taken away and he was dismissed, now he seeks revenge. against the country but fortunately the Road Rovers have always managed to thwart his plans.

The two Rovers hid behind a rock that was very close to a house, and that was where Storm and the president were. Having previously been chosen as Tairon's tutor, Hunter had to explain to him how to act in certain situations; Hunter told to the young recruit that it was time to break into the house, but they had to separate, one of them had to simply enter through the door while the other had to break through a window.

Hunter: "ok , Tairon. it's time to enter in the house, but I'm afraid that Storm is not alone"

Tairon: "What's the plan?"

Hunter: "when I give you the signal you break into the window and you will attack them by surprise, but try not to be seen"

Although the house was well guarded, thanks to his wolf skills, Tairon managed not to get noticed by the external guards, the new recruit decided to peek through the window to check the situation inside the house, he saw Storm, a dozen of his soldiers and finally the president of the United States tied to a chair, it was even possible to hear the conversation between Storm and the president.

Storm: "soon I'll launch my revenge against the United States, and you will be the first to suffer my fury"

President: "Do you really think to have win this time? You're wrong, the Road Rovers are already on your track and soon they will be here "

Storm: "let them come here. My soldiers and I will be ready to welcome them"

Suddenly Tairon felt a sharp pain in his forehead, while his eyes were about to give off that intense yellow light. When Tairon received the powers of fire a mysterious dark entity entered his body, the demon Infernus was still trying to take control of the young canosapiens, but fortunately for some strange reason he was able to resist to it.

Tairon quickly recovered from the sudden pain, and when it was time to attack, Tairon broke through the window with a great leap and landed hard on the two soldiers closest to the president to then throw a ball of fire hitting Storm fling him out of the house, Hunter entered the house shortly thereafter and helped the new recruit to defeat the rest of Storm's henchmen.

The two Road Rovers freed the president, but now the situation was tense. The guards who were watching the outside were immediately alerted by the noise caused during the raid of Tairon and Hunter. The guards entered and started firing at the two canosapiens, fortunately Tairon activated a heat barrier that protected Hunter and the president, but due to the frequent bullet shots, the barrier would not have lasted long but at least would have allowed Hunter and the president of run away from the window.

Tairon: "this will not keep them busy for a long time. Go! I'll join you"

Hunter took the president out of the house and headed north, where there was a helicopter that would rescue the president. After getting rid of the guards, Tairon joined his tutor and joined in the escape, as soon as the fugitives came out of the woods they saw the helicopter in front of them, the president of the United States immediately climbed on the aircraft and Hunter followed after him, Tairon suddenly he felt that pain inside his head again, but this time it was much stronger.

 _Tairon's mind: "oh no!_ _Not now"_

Hunter: "What's wrong, Tairon?!"

The new recruit looked to the left and saw Storm approaching with a shotgun. Tairon tried to get up, but Storm immediately fired a shot him in the chest...a little later he heard the voice of Professor Shepperd through the loudspeaker and the environment around the two Rovers began to fall apart.

Master: "simulation finished"

Hunter helped the young recruit get up, since he discovered that there was a demon trying to take control of Tairon's body, the leader of the team often worried about Tairon, so he decided to take him to the infirmary to check if his condition was normal.

Professor Hubert, another canosapien, checked Tairon's physical and psychological condition, the young recruit was able to resist the demon inside him, but every time he tried to reject it he had a high probability of suffering damage. A few minutes later, Hubert told Hunter that Tairon's anomaly had stabilized and had not suffered consequences; the leader was relieved to know that the young Rover was fine, then he look a clock on the wall of the infirmary and he saw that it was dinner time.

Hunter: "luckily you're fine. hey it's time for dinner, let's go to eat"

Tairon: "yeah, I'm pretty hungry now"

Hunter took the recruit to the dining room for dinner, as soon as they were about to get to the door Tairon felt an inviting smell coming from the kitchen. Shag was an excellent cook and he was very good at cooking dog food, somehow making it so succulent and tasty.

Tairon sat nearby in the middle of Colleen and Hunter, and soon after he was served a bowl full of food. Although Tairon was accustomed to eating raw caribou meat, he found that strange smoldering mush quite inviting, so he decided to try a piece of it.

Tairon: "wow! I had never eaten anything so delicious"

Shag: "woof woof " (I knew you'd like it)

Exile : "congratulations, comrade. This food is incredible"

Shag: "woof" (thanks)

The team was listening to the news of the last few hours and they came to know of the theft occurred during the technology fair in Kyoto, the presenter told that during the theft the scientist Hanzo Kobayashi was killed and two members of the Asian Road Rover team were seriously injured, finally the thieves stole super technological armors and then escaped with an helicopter without leaving a trace.

Immediately afterwards, Master gathered the whole team in the meeting room and ordered him to go to Japan to investigate and find the responsible for the theft. Tairon wanted so much to go with them, but Master told him that he was not yet ready to go on a mission so he had to stay in the headquare and continue his training, although he disagreed, Tairon decided to obey the professor's orders.

 _ **To be continued...**_


End file.
